


Stabbed in the Back

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Roman and Prince Virgil run as the castle is set on fire. A mysterious stranger offers to help them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Stabbed in the Back

It was a beautiful night to take a walk in the castle gardens, in Roman’s opinion. The moon was shining, the stars were out, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

Prince Virgil, however, didn’t seem to agree.

“How do you stand this?” Virgil complained, glaring at the sky. “It’s so hot!”

Roman chuckled as he glanced down at the prince. “Maybe if you didn’t wear such a heavy cloak than it wouldn’t be, Your Highness.”

Virgil huffed and looked down at his feet. “You know I don’t like it when you call me that. Everyone already calls me that, but since you’re my best friend, you don’t have to.”

Roman shook his head. “I’m your guard. Your father would have my head if I called you by your name.”

Virgil grumbled but didn’t reply. They continued their walk in comfortable silence.

“Hey,” Virgil started. “Have you noticed-”

He was cut off by a scream.

Roman immediately reached for the sword at his side while Virgil whirled around toward the castle. Virgil grabbed his arm and pointed at one of the towers. “Roman! Smoke!”

Roman looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, smoke was rising from one of the towers. He could see the flicker of orange flame as something at the front of the palace burned. He couldn’t hear the screams anymore, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the roar of the fire or something much worse.

Virgil’s grip on his arm tightened. “My- my father’s in there!”

That snapped Roman out of his shock. “Right,” he said. “Follow m-”

He was interrupted by the burning branch that fell in front of them, showering them in tiny pieces of bark. The fire quickly spread to the rest of the garden and they were surrounded within moments.

“Shit,” Roman muttered under his breath as he covered his mouth with his sleeve. “Okay, we need a new plan.”

Virgil squinted at their surroundings and suddenly pointed. “Roman, do you see that tree over there?”

A few yards from where they were standing, a tree stood, marking the end of the garden and the beginning of the woods. The fire was quickly making its way to the tree, having devoured most of the garden at that point. 

Roman grit his teeth. He didn’t like it, but the tree was the only exit. He nodded. “Alright.”

The two of them made their way to the treeline as quickly as possible, but it was difficult. The smoke made it hard to see and the heat disoriented him. Sweat drenched him from head to toe.

After what felt like forever, they made it to the tree. He made sure Virgil got up safely before he climbed it himself.

Roman coughed. “We’re not safe here.” already the fire had reached the tree, licking hungrily at its trunk.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Thanks, captain obvious. Got any other brilliant ideas?”

Roman glared. “I don’t see you coming up with anything.”

“Actually, I may have an idea.” Before he could reply, Virgil disappeared around the other side of the tree. Roman heard him cheer quietly before poking his head around the trunk. “Follow me!”

Roman stood unsteadily and shimmied around the tree, hanging on to the trunk for dear life. He glanced up to see Virgil crouching in the tree next to his, and it suddenly dawned on him what his plan was.

“You want me to jump?” Roman said.

Virgil rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “It’s fine, I’ll catch you.” When he still didn’t look convinced, Virgil added, “It’s either this or the fire, Roman.”

As if on cue, the tree lurched forward, and in a split second decision, Roman leapt.

Virgil reached out and grabbed him before he could fall. Roman held on to his shoulders as the two of them sat on the branch, breathing heavily.

“We… should keep going,” Virgil said.

Roman let go of his shoulders. “Y-yeah, let’s go.”

They continued through the trees, but no matter how fast they went, the fire was always at their heels. Roman knew they couldn’t keep this up for long. He felt dizzy from the heat and his lungs burned from inhaling so much smoke.

“Can we… can we stop for a moment?” Virgil gasped, wiping sweat from his brow. One of his sleeves had been torn off while they were running, and his cloak was in tatters.

Roman looked down at the fire nervously, then back up at Virgil, who looked like he was about to pass out. And if he was being honest, he wasn’t doing much better.

“Alright, but… just for a moment.” He sat down next to Virgil, taking a deep breath.

“Do you think everyone made it out?” Virgil asked quietly.

Roman frowned, unsure how to reply.

The two of them sat on the branch in silence until the tree next to them was set ablaze and toppled over.

Roman sighed and stood. “We should keep moving.”

Virgil nodded and got to his feet shakily. Roman put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and looked around. The tree to their left was too far away to jump to, so their options were either right or forward.

“Which way, Your Highness?” Roman asked.

Virgil shook his head. “I don’t care where, I just want to get away from the heat.”

Roman was about to make a choice when a voice from the right hissed. “Hey! You two!”

Virgil whipped his head around. “Who said that?”

“Me.” the owner of the voice emerged from the tree to the right. His clothes were so dark Roman had trouble seeing him.

“Who are you?” Roman called.

The man stepped forward and he finally got a good look at him.

He wore a black cape lined with yellow that reached the top of his leather boots. Half of his face was marred with burn scars, making him look frightening in the firelight. One of his eyes was pearly white.

“My name is Janus, and I need you to come with me if you want to survive the fire,” he said, holding out a gloved hand. “Quickly. I know the people behind this-The Dragon Witches- and I know they won’t stop until every person living in that castle is dead.” he clenched his fists. “I barely got out alive.”

Roman glanced at Virgil, who nodded slightly.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

Virgil nodded again. “Unless you have another plan?”

Roman sighed. “Unfortunately, I do not, Your Highness.” to Janus, he said, “Alright, lead the way.”

Janus nodded and took off into the trees, leaving Roman and Virgil to scramble after him.

Janus led them through the trees, not once faltering. The fire crawled ever closer, but they were faster, and soon they were on the other side of the river, watching the fire from a safe distance. Roman and Virgil were breathing hard, but Janus didn’t even seem fazed.

“Th-thank you,” Roman said between gasps. “You saved-”

Suddenly, Janus was behind him, holding a knife to his throat. Roman squirmed and kicked, but stopped when he felt the metal dig into his throat. A warning.

Virgil’s eyes went wide. “Roman! Let him go!”

“Under one condition,” Janus said in a smooth voice. “The prince comes with us.”

“Absolutely not,” Roman growled immediately.

“Us?” Virgil repeated.

Janus nodded at the trees, and as he watched, people emerged from the shadows, all dressed like Janus. Every single one of them carried weapons.

“Who are you people?” Roman said, hoping they didn’t hear the tremble in his voice.

“The Dragon Witches, who else?” Janus answered. He nodded at Virgil. “You. Come with me, or your precious guard dies.”

Roman struggled, but Janus had a firm grip on him. “Don’t do it, Your Highness!” he yelled. “I’m not worth it!”

Janus dug the knife deeper into his skin, drawing blood. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

Virgil clenched his fists and looked away. “Okay, okay, I’ll go with you! Just… don’t hurt him.”

Janus smiled. “Thank you for cooperating.” to his companions, he said, “Take him back to camp.”

Roman shook his head. “Prince Virgil, please…”

Virgil didn’t meet his eyes.

One of the witches took out their swords and prodded him forward. “Alright,  _ prince _ , move.”

Roman watched in dismay as they took Virgil away. “You bastard,” he hissed to Janus.

Janus chuckled. “Charming.” he moved the knife away from his throat. “Sir, I hope you can forgive me for this, but I can’t have you following us.”

Roman was about to ask him what he meant when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut. His hands flew to his stomach, and they came away red.

Janus crouched in front of him as his knees buckled. “I’m truly sorry that it had to come to this, but I can’t have you ruining this for me.”

Roman opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was blood. He fell forward, falling face first onto the ground. He tried to heave himself up, to move, to do  _ something _ , but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate with him. Instead, he watched Janus as he walked away and dropped the bloodied knife a few inches from his fingers.

“Vir...gil,” was the last thing he said before he slipped away from consciousness. 


End file.
